User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Pokemon Wack Notable Pokedex Entries
Introduction I just downloaded Pokemon Wack Version recently. It's a fangame made in RPG Maker that I've been playing all week, and I desperately want to make a ton of profiles for it on this wiki. I'm currently looking into the game's data to gather any notable Pokedex entries to use as a reference for feats. Unfortunately most entries are rather vague and unhelpful, even moreso than most of the dex entries in the main Pokedex entries. But whether they're either useful or hilarious enough, I'll be including them here. I'll also be bolding the names of the Pokemon with entries that provide notable feats, and I won't be correcting any grammar mistakes I find, so you'll witness the true beauty of this Pokedex in its pure unaltered form. Consider this a respect blog of sorts. Also note that I will be covering every single statement that can even be considered a feat, no matter how powerful it is in comparison to the main feats the verse will be scaling to. Gen 1 Dex Entries Out of all the dex entries from the official Pokemon in the game thus far, the entries for Generation 1's Pokemon were very entertaining to scroll through. 'Indian Elephant Feats' There are a lot of weird dex entries in generation 1 that measure a Pokemon's power or potency in indian elephants. I thought it would be fitting to give them all their own section. Ones that I think provide notable feats or abilities will be underlined and boldened, even if they aren't directly related to Speed, AP, or Durability. *Venusaur: "Venusaur's flower can prroduce spores strong enough to even make an indian elephant sneeze." *'Charizard:' "Charizard's flame is so strong that it can melt 16 indian elephants in a row." *Squirtle: "Its shell is not just for protection. Its rounded shape and the grooves on its surface minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim faster than an indian elephant." *Wartortle: "Wartortle can live 18 thousand times longer than an indian elephant." *'Blastoise:' "Blastoise can shoot water stronger than 18 million indian elephants shooting at once." *Caterpie: "Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It can eat more than an indian elephant if its real hungry." *'Metapod:' "Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. Much harder than an indian elephant." *Butterfree: "It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can find food six billion times farther than an indian elephant." *'Weedle:' "Weedle's poisonous horn can knock out 10 indian elephants." *'Kakuna:' "Its shell is hard enough to not be crushed under the foot of a herd of indian elephants." *'Beedrill:' "A swarm of beedrills can devour 16 herds of indian elephants in 10 minutes." *Pidgey: "It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from any indian elephants." *'Pidgeotto:' "This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. Especially indian elephants." *Pidgeot: "This pokemon's feather's are beautiful much more beautiful than a indian elephant." *'Rattata:' "Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It can hear an indian elephant from 18 billion miles away." *Raticate: "A Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on indian elephants." *Spearow: "It sometimes sharpens its beak by pecking on indian elephants." *'Fearow:' "Its strong beak is strong enough to even lift up an indian elephant." *'Arbok:' "This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten indian elephants. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible." *'Raichu:' "It can even electric hard enough to hurt indian elephats." *'Sandslash:' "It curls up in a ball to protect itself from enemy attacks. It also curls up to prevent indian elephants from noticing it when it hunts." *'Golduck:' "Golduck can swim 80 million times faster than an indian elephant." *'Arcanine:' "This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run over 6,200 GAZILLION lightyears in ten seconds. Faster than indian elephant." *Poliwhirl: "Its body surface is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of indian elephants." *'Abra:' "Abra can use its psychic energy to lift indian elephants into the air." *Kadabra: "It is rumored that a boy with psychic abilities suddenly transformed into Kadabra while he was assisting research into Indian Elephants. *'Machop:' "It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a indian elephant onto its shoulders. *''Machoke:'' "A belt is worn by a Machoke to keep its overwhelming indian elephant power under control. Because it is so dangerous, no one has ever removed the belt." **This would seem to imply that "indian elephants" in this verse are more powerful than Machop with a restraining belt on, but it would be pretty inconsistent as many low-level Pokemon can handle them pretty easily. *Machamp: "It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces an indian elephant." *'Bellsprout: '"A Bellsprout's thin and flexible body lets it bend and sway to avoid any attack, however strong it may be. From its mouth, it leaks a fluid that melts even indian elephants." *Weepinbell: "At night, a Weepinbell hangs on to an indian elephant with its lips." *'Victreebel:' "The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting indian elephant approaches, it is swallowed whole." *'Tentacool:' "Its body is almost entirely composed of water. It ensnares indian elephants with its two long tentacles, then stabs with the poison stingers at their tips." *'Tentacruel:' "It lives in complex rock formations on the ocean floor and traps indian ocean elephants using its 80 tentacles. Its red orbs glow when it grows excited or agitated." *Dodrio: "A peculiar Pokémon species with three heads. It vigorously races across grassy plains even in india when theres indian elehants around." *Dewgong: "It loves to SNOOZE on bitterly cold ICE. The sight of this POKEMON sleeping on a GLACIER was mistakenly thought to be a INDIAN ELEPHANT by a MARINER long ago." *Grimer: "Born from polluted sludge in the sea, Grimer's favorite food is indian elephant meat." *Muk: "It prefers warm and humid habitats, like India. In the summertime, the toxic substances in its body intensify, making Muk reek like putrid indian elephants." *'Gyarados:' "It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn all indian elephants with intensely hot flames." 'Lifting Strength Feats' *'Fearow:' "Its strong beak is strong enough to even lift up an indian elephant." **Male Indian Elephants weight 12,000 lbs (5,443 kg), while females weight half that at 6,000 lbs (2,721 kg). ***High end: 5,443 kg - Class 10 ***Low end: 2,721 kg - Class 5 ***This basically applies to all of the other lifting strength feats in Gen 1 as well since they all involve indian elephants. *'Abra:' "Abra can use its psychic energy to lift indian elephants into the air." *'Machop:' "It continually undertakes strenuous training to master all forms of martial arts. Its strength lets it easily hoist a indian elephant onto its shoulders." *'Magnemite:' "The units at its sides are extremely powerful magnets. They generate enough magnetism to draw in INDIANELEPHANTS from over 300 feet away." 'Attack Potency Feats' *'Charizard:' "Charizard's flame is so strong that it can melt 16 indian elephants in a row." **I calc'd this at Building level here. *'Blastoise:' "Blastoise can shoot water stronger than 18 million indian elephants shooting at once." **No idea how to quantify this either. *'Magneton:' "It is actually three Magnemite linked by magneton. It generates powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 144.637 degrees F within a 3,321.4346-foot radius." **Already calculated here at 880 tons of TNT - Multi-City Block level+ *'Rhyhorn:' "Its horn, which rotates like a drill, destroys tall buildings with one strike. It stands on its hind legs, and its brain is well developed." **A reference feat was calculated here at 647 tons of TNT - Multi City Block level+ *'Seaking:' "It punches holes in boulders on stream- beds. how do fish punch if no hand???" **Let's assume the volume of the hole punched in the boulder is a cylinder about Seaking's height in diameter, at 4'03'', and just as long in height. That would make its volume 60.29 cubic feet, or 1,707,222.7 cubic cm. Multiplying that by the basic destruction value of 8 joules per cubic centimeter gets us 13657781.6 joules, or 3.3 Kilograms of TNT - Small Building level'' *'Gyarados:' "It is an extremely vicious and violent Pokémon. When humans begin to fight, it will appear and burn all indian elephants with intensely hot flames." **Don't know how to quantify this. *'Dragonair:' "A Dragonair stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail." ** 'Durability Feats' *'Metapod:' "Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. Much harder than an indian elephant." **If we assume "iron slab" is literal, and that it is indeed much more durable than an indian elephant, we can safely conclude that this is indeed a Wall level durability feat, but to an unknown degree. *'Kakuna:' "Its shell is hard enough to not be crushed under the foot of a herd of indian elephants." **If Kakuna can be stomped on by tons of elephants without being harmed, then this would also be Wall level, but still to an unknown degree. 'Speed Feats' *'Golduck:' "Golduck can swim 80 million times faster than an indian elephant." **It's hard to calculate how fast an indian elephant can swim, but let's assume it moves at the human walking speed of 1.4 m/s. ***1.4 * 80,000,000 = 112,000,000 m/s, or roughly 0.37c '''- '''Sub-Relativistic *'Arcanine:' "This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run over 6,200 GAZILLION lightyears in ten seconds. Faster than indian elephant." **We don't know how much a "gazillion" is, so we'll use a multitude of different ends for this feat. Needless to say, they're all Massively FTL+. ***6,200 lightyears in 10 seconds = 19,565,294,100c ***100 * 6,200 lightyears in 10 seconds = 19,565,294,100,894c ***1,000 * 6,200 lightyears in 10 seconds = 195652941008940c ***1,000,000 * 6,200 lightyears in 10 seconds = 195,652,941,008,940,000c ***1,000,000,000 * 6,200 lightyears in 10 seconds = 195,652,941,008,940,000,000c ***1,000,000,000,000 * 6,200 lightyears in 10 seconds = 195,652,941,008,940,000,000,000c **Yep, that's faster than an indian elephant alright. *'Poliwrath:' "Its highly developed muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. This Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Indian Ocean without effort." **Let's assume a timeframe of 21 seconds based on this. **Let's use two separate ends for the maximum width of the ocean (7,600 km) and the maximum length (9,600) **7,600 km / 21 seconds = Mach 1055 - Massively Hypersonic+ **9,600 km / 21 seconds = Mach 1332 - Massively Hypersonic+ *'Rapidash:' "It usually canters casually in the fields and plains. But once a Rapidash turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 1,500,000 mph." **1,500,000 mph = Mach 1954 - Massively Hypersonic+ *'Doduo:' "Even while eating, reading or sleeping, one of the heads remains always vigilant for any sign of danger. When threatened, it flees at over 10,000 miles per hour." **10,000 mph = Mach 13 - Hypersonic+ *'Dragonite:' "It can circle the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land." **24,901 miles / 16 hours = 695.73394 m/s, or Mach 2 - Supersonic 'Generation 1's Strongest Feats:' *Lifting Strength: 2721 to 5441 kg - Class 5 to Class 10 *Speed: 195,652,941,008,940,000,000,000c''' '- '''Massively FTL+' *Durability: At least Wall level (to an unknown degree) *Attack Potency: 880 tons of TNT - Multi-City Block level+ Gen 2 Dex Entries Unfortunately, Gen 2 doesn't bring much to the table with feats or even jokes. From this point on, the a respect blog for Pokedex Entries in Pokemon Wack version basically becomes a respect thread for the original Pokemon series, which really stinks. I haven't finished anything beyond generation 4 at the time of writing this, but I'm going to make a prediction that we don't really get interesting until we start talking about the Wack Region exclusives. 'Indian Elephant Feats' Compared to Gen 1, Gen 2 is especially in short supply when it comes to indian elephant feats. In fact, it only has one. *'Ampharos:' "It gives off so much light that it can be seen even from INDIA by INDIAN ELEPHANTS." 'Lifting Strength Feats' *'Donphan:' "A Donphan is so strong it can easily haul a dump truck. Its hide has toughened to a rock-hard state. An ordinary sort of attack won't even leave a scratch." 'Attack Potency Feats' *'Ampharos:' "It gives off so much light that it can be seen even from INDIA by INDIAN ELEPHANTS." *'Kingdra:' "It sleeps quietly, deep on the seafloor. When it comes up to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool that can swallow even ships." *'Tyranitar:' "A Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. It roams in mountains seeking new opponents to fight." *'Lugia:' "Lugia is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. As a result, it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea." 'Durability Feats' *None notable 'Speed Feats' *'Raikou:' "Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. Its roars send shock waves shuddering through the air and ground as if lightning bolts were crashing down." Gen 3 Dex Entries Generation 3, despite being my favorite generation, doesn't contain a whole lot of funny revisions to the Pokedex, and that's rather unfortunate. Very few, in fact. I can't even make a section for Indian Elephant feats because there are none. 'Funny Ha Ha Entries' *Spinda: "SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN" *Wynaut: "One time I got sixty three kills in a fortnite 60 vs 60 fight." That's it. That's literally all of them. This generation basically contributed nothing to the powerscaling of this verse. 'Lifting Strength Feats' *'Mudkip:' "On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge." *'Numel:' "A Numel stores boiling magma in the hump on its back. It is a hardy Pokémon that can transport a 220-pound load. It has served humans at work since long ago." 'Attack Potency Feats' *Makuhita: "It loves to toughen up its body above all else. If you hear quaking rumbles in a cave, it is the sound of Makuhita undertaking strenuous training." **Hard to really quantify, but it should be somewhere between Wall level and Small Building level. *Lairon: "When two Lairon meet in the wild, they fight for territory by bashing into each other with their steel bodies. The sound of their collision carries for miles." **Impossible to quantify, but the fact that the collision is heard for miles should be a testament to monstrous strength of some sort *'Manetric:' "Because lightning falls in their vicinities, Manectric were thought to have been born from lightning. In battle, they create thunderclouds." *'Carvanha:' "Carvanha attack ships in swarms, making them sink. Although it is said to be a very vicious Pokémon, it timidly flees as soon as it finds itself alone." *'Trapinch:' "Its big jaws crunch through boulders. Because its head is so big, it has a hard time getting back upright if it tips over onto its back." *'Metang:' "The claws tipping its arms pack the destructive power to tear through thick iron sheets as if they were silk. It flies at over 60 miles per hour." *'Groudon:' "Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening." 'Durability Feats' *None notable. 'Speed Feats' *'Swampert:' "If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski." *'Sharpedo:' "The vicious and sly gangster of the sea. Its skin is specially textured to minimize drag in water. Its speed tops out at over 75 miles per hour." *'Metang:' "The claws tipping its arms pack the destructive power to tear through thick iron sheets as if they were silk. It flies at over 60 miles per hour." Gen 4 Dex Entries Indian Elephant and Funny Ha Ha Feats *Rampardos: "Its powerful head butt has enough power to shatter even the most durable indian elephants." *Ambipom: "ITS A MONEKY NBUT WHAT IF INSTEAD OF TAIL IT HAD HANDS, BUT WHAT IF ISNTEAD OF ONE IT HAD TWO HANDS FOUR WOAH" Lifting Strength Feats *'Regigigas:' "There is an enduring legend that states this Pokémon towed continents with ropes." Attack Potency Feats *'Electivire:' "It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power." *'Magmortar:' "It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters." *'Arceus:' "It is described in mythology as the Pokémon that shaped the universe with its 1,000 arms." Speed Feats *'Garchomp:' "When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed." Gen 5 Dex Entries Indian Elephant Feats *Druddigon: "It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. Then skin on its face is harder than indian elephant." Lifting Strength Feats *Crustle: "It possesses legs of enormous strength, enabling it to carry heavy slabs for many days, even when crossing arid land." *Bouffalant: "They charge wildly and headbutt everything. They headbutts have enough destructive force to derail a train." Attack Potency Feats *Simipour: "The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall." *Seismitoad: "It increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its fists. It can turn a boulder to rubble with one punch." *Fraxure: "Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent." *Volcarona: "A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales." *Terrakion: "Its charge is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. This Pokémon is spoken of in legends." Durability Feats *Haxorus: "Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokémon are covered in hard armor" *Tornadus: "Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. Its power is great enough to blow houses away." *Reshiram: "When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather." Gen 6 Dex Entries Attack Potency *Volcanion: "It expels its internal steam from the arms on its back. It has enough power to blow away a mountain." Gen 7 Dex Entries Gen 8 Dex Entries Wack Region Dex Entries Here is where it should get a bit more interesting. Overall, the new and original content is practically double that of the official Pokemon that are actually in the game, so this one's going to be a big one. I can't guarantee I'll get it all done in the next few days or so, plus I have yet to finish the game itself. Lifting Strength * Attack Potency *Lunighton (Evolution of Lunatone): "Being exposed to a Moon Stone has increased its connection to the moon. It can influence the tides." *Battie: "The spirit of a sunken ship. It cries as it driftso along in the waves. Some say its tears can cause storms." *Troplightning: "Thye like to create thunderstorm someitmesa hahahhaah YESS. And then they suck up ntureint from sun and live in desert." *Feborius: "Its a dragon that will coil around the world in the days of future, summoning the beast into the world, bending all to its will. Everybody is connected." **Note that this is a regular fully-evolved Pokemon, not a legendary. *Nukreep: "Their explosion can blow thigs up better than even TNT 64 stack. Wow." **This Pokemon is based off of a minecraft mob, if you couldn't tell. **One TNT block in minecraft is calculated here to range from 51 tons to 1.3 kilotons of TNT. This Pokemon's explosion is more powerful than 64 of them going off at once, which would put it at 3.2 to 83.2 kilotons of TNT, which is Small Town level to Town level+. *Eleoler: "The steam they produce is used as an energy source in Kenya. They say they can even grow strong enough to take on an indian elephant." *Flowjaw: "Nicknamed the caller of the waves. Many sailors washed up by the sea have been rescued by this Pokemon manipulating the waves to bring them to safety. *Warshin: "In ancient times it was known to arrive on the scenes of wars and summon tidal waves to crush through the enemy lines." ** Tidal waves can be around City Block level or even far higher than that *Sola: "They say the heat in their body is enough to heat a whole city." *Xeraphox: "They are capable of making big black holes very big and wide yes mmmhmmm. How wide can you?" *Brickor: "Brickor can both destroy a building in seconds and build a building in seconds, they are so skilled in both building and demolishing." *Snatan: "Legends say that the day will come where all Snatans form into one and devour all of the sins of the world. That is, all of humanity." *Agonangel: "They rip through time to kill people when they aren't looking." **'High 3-A' for sure. Durability *Chokolit: "The chocolate chips surrounding its body are harder than even tungsten. They use them to cut their foes with their punches." *Sateli: "It circles around in space, sending fluoride into the water. Sometimes it crashes to erth." Speed *Atmosro: "They are seen sometimes in photgraphs taken from the atmosphere. They move too fast to be caught in the wild." *Prisy: "They reflect light and shoot it out, boom." **Anyone who can fight this Pokemon and dodge its attacks should scale to its attacks in speed *Sharpoat: "The vicious and sly gangster of the sea. Its skin is specially textured to minimize drag in water. Its speed tops out at over 75 miles per hour." *Brickor: "Brickor can both destroy a building in seconds and build a building in seconds, they are so skilled in both building and demolishing." Inapplicable for statistics but still funny/worth mentioning I think it's worth mentioning that this game very much lives up to its name and things get pretty crazy as you go on. Here, I've listed a lot of my favorite dex entries that don't contribute much to profile stats, but still paint a good picture of how weird this game is. *Heruptin: "Near the end of the ancient era, millions of Volcime and Heruptin were created by the disasters. They added more destruction, and went extinct as they helped to end the world." *These three Pokedex entries from the same evolution line all tell a story (sort of): **Mopokit: "I love hotpockets mum always buys them for me cause she needs to work overtime and daddy's gone, and their easy for me to make when I'm home alone." **Hotpack: "I really wish daddy dint leeve us,today there was this creepy old guy looking at me through the window, I got scared. mum came home early tho" **Magmocket: "Today i saw the old man agen, but the police came and took him away. I had too many hotpockets anf mum beet me." **There are lots of pokedex entries depicting the writer's parents being... not great people. *Solareno: "A Pokémon that controls solar energy. Legend has it helped humans discover solar energy, but actually it was Alexandre Edmond Becquerel in 1839." *Gigasvyre (one of the multiple legendaries in cyberspace): "It commands all of the digital and viral world. It was in cyberspace billions of years before man." *Here's an entire evolution line based off of the Shia Labeouf meme: **Doit: "They like to invigorate their allies. Their screams are said to inspire even the most negative of people." **Juzt: "Yesterday you said tomorrow, tomorrow you said the next day. So JUST DO IT!" **Doita: "Their motivational screams can be heard from miles away. Entire cities will be motivated when a family of Doita are nearby." *Eldrute's Evolution line: **Eldrute: "Its form seems to shimmer and dim as you stare at it. Looking at it for too long can induce headaches" **Eldriz: "Looking at an eldriz for too long is said to cause nausea and headaches." **Eldcraftian: "Eldcraftian's three heads will sometimes whisper uncontrolably. Listening for too long can cause one to go insane." *Porygon gained an alternate evolution line in this fangame: **Poryrus: "It was created by infecting a Porygon with malicious software. Its form is never fully solid, and tends to shimmer and twitch." **Poryrus-Z: "They are incredibly glitchy, and sometimes fade out of existence for a few moments." *Gachamber: "Their gas is incredibly poisonous, enogh to instantly kill an indian elephant or a j." *Check out this evolution line: **All is Well?: "Why did you do that? What made you think that? Why?" **There Is Only Hell: "Everywhere I go, I can feel t h e m :) WATCHING they know no b o u n d a r i es. You think escape is an option, not even death will grant you that hahahh :D" **Please just help me: "The world ended before anybody realized." ***Yes, those are their actual names. *Cthultulzu: "At the bottom of the ocean floor, dead Cthultulzu waits dreaming." *Nyarly: "The crawling chaos, loyal servant of the outer gods. Evil and cunning, there is always a trace of him in human history." *Guttsu: "A Guttsu is born when its mother dies. From birth, they are constantly fighting to survive." *Wimpangel: "They cannot move unless there is somebody nearby. When there is nobody near, they are frozen in time." *Eldri: "THERE eye can see into four different dimensions." *Eldreye: "THERE eye can see into five and a half different dimensions." Completely Useless Dex Entries There are tons of dex entries that contribute absolutely nothing. At least with the ones above, they actually tell us something substantial about the Pokemon, but these ones are just absolute nonsense and I love them. This is just a small sample. *Maggie: "The magma that coats its body is magma. Its magma is hot and can melt EVEN AN ICECREAM CONE." *Magman: "It shoots magma from its gun... pew pew. People say that the bullets even hurt." *Lavagun: "Its shoots lava from both of its cannons. Its body is as hot as magma because its magma. Hot wow." *Steamboatle: "It is like a boat and steam is coming out and its big and andd adnandnannd. It travles along like aboat noot noot." *Snofistor: "Ot pounds things with itss fist harder than a bike on her period." *Zomboom: "Their bodies are incredibly volatile. Even just a tiny shove can cause them to explode." *Wheelus: "Because its made of tires, its body can drive. Mom was in a car accidnet once, now she has to take bus." *Warchon: "They are a spirit of wind very wind fast and armor that makes them take hists strong. I wish i had armor so it wouldn hurt when mom hit but i like when mom hug me and cri... Everything will be alright." Category:Blog posts